Picture of You
by Otakkugirl
Summary: Kyle find a picture of himself in Stan's backpack... Bad resume...'one shot.' Style. A little bit on the fluff side. Yaoi


Picture of you

Kyle find a picture of himself in Stan's backpack... Bad resume...'One shot.' Style. A little bit on the fluff side.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character of south park.

Warning : Yaoi/Boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read.

Rated : M for language and sex.

Sorry for the many mistake you may encounter in your reading. English was not my primary language.

Please don't forget to review! It help me a lot !

Enjoy !

**xXxXxXxX**

"Oh man, I'm so excited to play the new Call of duty, it's just came out like what? Two days ?

Stan smiled at Kyle's excitement, "Yesterday, actually."

"Awesome !"

Both boys were standing in kyle's bedroom. The jewish boy was overly excited at the night that was awaiting and Kyle always went to each other's house to sleep over on the weekend and this time it was Stan's turn to sleep at his best friend house. Today Kyle was a little more excited because Stan had just brought the new Call of duty and of course, bring it to play it all night with his buddy and probably be watching the new movie the redhead had just brought too, specially for tonight.

" This is going to be an awesome night "

Stan couldn't help to check him out, he was wearing one his own shirt that he probably forgot from another night here and a pair of boxer. They were used to dress like that around each other given that they were super best friend since forever, but Stan's shirt looked so oversized on kyle that you could barely see his underwear, almost like he wasn't wearing any and one of his shoulder was showing which made Stan feeling hot and a little uncomfortable.

Kyle noticed the stare and blushed a little " Hope you don't mind?"

The noirette slightly shook his head try to leave his thought behind " What's that ?"

"The shirt... I forgot to tell you, you left it last time you were here...It's kind of comfy.." he admitted hesitantly.

Stan cleared his throat " Yeah, yeah it's fine. Don't worry", he smiled, "You should know it's fine, i don't care, you look cute in it".

Kyle's eyes widened a little and his cheeks took a slightly pink color " Dude,That's gay…" he chuckled.

The taller boy scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously " Yeah...So do you wanna tried out the game first or... ? "

"Sure !" He went to turn on his xbox and get the controllers that was on a very low to the ground tv stand. Stan could already guess where that leaded to as he saw Kyle bending over right in front of him.

"Um- I-I-m gonna go get snacks !" he stuttered pulling on the collar of his shirt, feeling that burning feeling coming up again.

"Ok, there's chips too on the counter ! "

Stan ran out of the room to get to the kitchen.

When kyle was done to put away the game that was inside his xbox and get the controller's, he walked to his friend's backpack to pick up the new game. But once he found the game and got it out of the bag he noticed a little piece a paper fell down on the floor.

He picked it up as the same time the noirette came back in the room.

"Here's the food-", he stopped realizing what was in kyle's hand, he let go of the snacks, ran up to him, took the piece of paper and shove it down his backpack.

Stan smiled innocently at the red head and went to pick up the food he dropped then sat on the bed. He tried to act casual like nothing happened.

Kyle pointed out his backpack "Was that a picture of me ?"

Stan shaked his head no very rapidly " Nope" trying to calm down his heart rate.

"I'...am pretty sure it was " Kyle chuckles and tried to grab Stan's backpack.

Stan got up fast and hold the bag with his right hand way up above his own head so definitely way too high for Kyle to grab since the redhead was shorter than the noirette.

"I said it wasn't you ! Come on Kyle, stop" with his other free hand he was trying to push him away.

The shorter boy cross his arms on his chest and smirked "But then, why don't you wanna show me ?"

"Because… It's private" Stan muttered.

Kyle mouth dropped " But aren't I your best friend?!"

"Of course you are." he stated. '_Damn it, he's cute.'_

"Best friends are supposed to tell everything to each other" He pouted, a little hurt that his best friend was hiding secrets.

"Come on Kyle" He put both arms around Kyle's shoulder making him blushed a little" It's nothing important, it's...just a little embarrassing...But that's it...Just let it go. Please ? "

Kyle looked up at him, Stan was making the puppy eyes on him. He sighted loudly and curse Stan mentally for always getting away with his puppy eyes technique. " Alright, let's just play the game…"

The quarterback grinned, happy he got his friend to give up "Great ! Then let's go !

"Dude...?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding me…"

* * *

><p>The boys ended playing the game for hours, both sitting on the floor next to each other, Kyle unintentionally showing off his slender legs making Stan shifted awkwardly every time he would lay eyes on them.<p>

They were playing with kenny and Cartman too and talking to them using a party chat. Kyle was thrilled when he got to kick Cartman's butt on multiplayer, making the noirette laugh when you could hear the very loud fat boy cursing through their headset making everybody take away the headphone from their ears.

" You piece of shit ! Cheater ! Stupid Scrawny jew ! "

"Shut it ! it's not my fault if you play like you're drunk, fatass" he said his eyes rolling.

"Speaking of that I completely forgot I brought beers" the muscular teen remembered as he took a large pack of beers out and try to hand up one to his best friend.

Kyle looked at Stan with a perplex look " You know I don't drink "

Kenny took a sip of own beer "Come on Kyle loosen up !"

"Yeah, pussy" Cartman barked " You act like a faggot " but the short teen tried to ignored it.

The noirette muted his mic and smiled warmly to kyle, softly putting a hand on his shoulder " You don't have to drink if you dont want to. " He opened up one of the beer and started to drink slowly.

Kyle felt himself heated up from embarrassment, he was the only one of his friend who did not touch alcohol, kind of scared he'll be called a killjoy or even worst a girl, a girl who is too scared to drink a beer, he grabbed the other bottle by Stan's legs opened it up and took a sip all in the view of Stan, who seemed completely surprised, he didn't actually think he was going to drink it.

Kyle hated the taste of the drink but truly didn't want to be a reason of laugh again, so he kept drinking trying to ignore that awful bitter flavor burning down his throat.

Stan could easily tell that the drink wasn't at the liking of the redhead, as every time the boy would be done swallowing every sip, his adorable face would grimace a little at the taste, sometime even sticking his tongue out in disgust. The quarterback could not held in the smile on his face '_He is just too cute for his own sake'._

After a while of drinking, Kyle was feeling lightheaded, his face was flushed, his limbs felt tingly and he kept losing every match which by the way made Cartman feeling completely delightful.

The redhead was wondering if it what if felt like to be drunk, he was slightly tilting his head to the left and right as if he couldn't keep the balance of his head.

The other teen by his side put a hand on his arm, feeling the soft skin at the touch "You're feeling okay, buddy ? he asked with a compassionate smile.

The ginger teen gave him an immense grin " Yeah !*hiccup* I'm okay, but are you okay ? Your head is turning a lot...or is it the room? he slurred his word a little.

Stan laugh and almost face palmed " I think you drink enough Ky' " he grabbed the half empty bottle of the shorter teen hand and put it away from him. " Guys, I think Kyle and I are going to leave to watch a movie or something."

"Aww, already ? I was finally kicking the jew boy's butt" Cartman exclaimed disappointed.

"Pfff, it's only because Kyle is drunk as fuck " Kenny laughs "Wish could see that by the way...Little kyllie must be so vulnerable" he licked his lips at the thought of the redhead.

" You're a creep pervert, beside I won because I'm good, I bet Khal is not even that drunk".

"Well let's see" Kenny answered "Kyle sweetie ?"

Kyle rose his head to the tv innocently "Yeah ?" Already not a good sign that the redhead let his friend calling him like that.

"Want to have sex with me baby?" he asked with a sexy tone

The jewish boy just giggled, letting Kenneth hit on him, not saying yes but not saying no either.

The three boy just shut up instantly. Normally Kyle would blush and scream all kind of stuffs to kenny. Stan rushed to take off Kyle headset off his head so he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Oookay we're getting off the xbox now."

"Yeah bye faggot's " Cartman answered.

Stan was waiting for his other friend to say something but he was silent "Kenny ? "

Silence.

"Kenny ?" He asked again.

"...I think i just came a little.."

"Aww Dude, Sick ! "

Stan sighed loudly and as the two other boy started to fight again and turned off the console though right before their voice went off he heard Kenny saying something like he was a lucky son of bitch.

He turn his head to take a look at kyle, he was just laying on the floor, his shirt up showing some of his stomach, smiling, his face entirely red. Kenny was right, he was lucky. The shorter boy was defenceless laying there, he could abuse his best friend easily if he wanted to...Maybe the boy wouldn't even remember it the next day. But of course Stan wouldn't do that….Not that he didn't want to….Geez he wanted to touch him and make kyle his. But he loved him and wouldn't hurt him.

The noirette grabbed kyle and brought him to a sitting position " I'm about to bring you some water and we are going to watch a movie...Hopefully it will help you sober".

After drinking the water and an hour movie later, Kyle seemed to sober slightly at the opposite of Stan who kept drinking to try to forget his adorable yet sexy friend next to him. Trying to not jump on him. Though the Quarterback needed a lot of alcohol to be actually drunk, he was still a little buzzed. The movie wasn't over but the jewish boy thought it was getting boring and wanted to do something else

He turn to face his friend "Let's Play a game".

Stan raised an eyebrow "What do you want to play ?"

"I don't know….What about Truth or Dare ? "

The taller teen chuckled " Okay, why not.." he took a sip of beer and turn so he was entirely facing kyle. "Who starts ?"

They played for a while answering all kind of questions like "what is the weirdest thing you have ever eaten" or "what is your worst fear" and do weird stuff like talk for 2 minute with the wall or dancing the twist all in good laugh.

Stan took another sip from the bottle "Your turn".

"Alright, truth or dare ?"

"Dare".

"Ummm, Send Cartman a message saying "I know what you did last summer !" "

Stan pulled out his phone and typed the message. They waited a minute, they were both about to give up, thinking he wasn't going to respond when his phone vibrates back, he read out loud " FUCKING FAGGETS WAKING ME UP AT 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING DEAD" They both burst out laughing.

"My turn, truth or dare ? " he asked still laughing.

"Truth" Stan respond also still laughing. '_Wait wasn't supposed to be my turn ? Oh well'_

"Why do you have a picture of me in your bag ?"

" Because I masturbate to it ".

Both boys laughs stopped.

Kyle had widened his eyes open, his jaw dropped and a serious blush was covering his cheeks.

Stan put a hand on his mouth '_SHIT' _

"You ….masturbate to a picture of ….me ?" He asked to make sure he heard right, the word sounding weird as he says it.

"I ….Uh" Stan panicked. ' _Shit shit shit !'_

"Why ?" he cut off "Does that mean you found me... attractive ?" A little bright of hope in his voice.

"... Well...Yeah…." Stan confess kind of surprised by his friend was reaction.

"So you don't think I am ugly ?" He asked embarrassed

Stan frowned "Of course not ! You're the most beautiful person I ever lay eyes on, you're the only person I masturbate to…" He paused feeling awkward to admit that again " Why would I think you're ugly ?"

Kyle was blushing brightly at the confession. But answered " Well that's not what the girls said".

Stan took a few minutes to understand what the shorter boy meant " You mean …. That stupid list they made?"

Kyle nodded, pulling on his shirt to hide himself better suddenly feeling very self conscious about himself.

The quarterback noticed and put a hand on top of his, stopping his movements ." First, it was rigged remember ? And like I said you are gorgeous ! I mean did you ever saw yourself in a mirror ?! " He chuckled and the redhead looked down.

Stan took a deep breath, a determined look was on his face and pulled kyle by his chin locking their gazes together again " I...I love you Kyle".

The Jewish boy was in shocked again "Huh ?"

"Please, don't hate me !" Stan begged lowering his head afraid of his friend reaction.

"What ?!" Kyle's face showing even more confusion "Stan, I could never hate you"

"Really ?" He rose his face, feeling better "Even...Even if I kiss you ?" Stan was really feeling bold tonight, maybe it was the alcohol in his blood, suddenly giving him a rush of adrenaline ? Or maybe was it the fact he's been waiting for years to tell the truth ?

The shorter boy breath was caught in his throat, he closed his eyes flushed embarrassed to look at Stan "I would never hate you for anything"

When Kyle opened his eyes again it was only to found his best friend face, eyes shut, few inches away from his. '_How did he got there so fast?'_

Stan POV

I leaned over slowly,hesitant, touching his lips gently, when I made sure he wasn't going to push me back I pressed harder, with all my might. I sense him hold on to my shirt with both of his hands as I forced more of my mouth against his, I heard him moan softly in the kiss, it felt so good and so right. I opened my eyes again, taking a look of Kyle's face, his eyes unopened and his cheeks still tinted with a beautiful shade of red. I smiled, our lips still sealed together, he was beautiful.

I licked his lips asking for permission to access his mouth, his squeeze his hand harder onto my shirt, making me wonder if he was going to rip it if he kept doing that, not that I cared…. I put a hand on top of one of his, trying to calm him down and let my other hand adventure on his tight. The touch of my fingers on his legs scared him a bit and as he let a gasp exit his mouth I precede on sliding my tongue between his now bruised lips. He let another moan out as soon as our tongues met.

I crawled on top of him forcing him to lay on the bed breaking the kiss. My knee now between his legs, I snickered once I saw him jerked a bit when it touched his private part. I glanced at his face, Kyle eyes were still shut tight.

"Kyle" I whispered, "Open your eyes". He obeyed peeking with one eye before opening the second. His sparkly emeralds eyes locked into my own dark eyes but as fast as he opened it they were now closed tight again.

"Does it feel so bad ?" I frowned, feeling hurt.

His eyes shot open " NO !It's good !...I mean no, it's not bad…. I just…It feels weird… BUT not a bad weird ! I feel hot and I'm not sure what to do, I….umm"

I grin at his lack of word. " So you like it ?"

He doesn't answer. "Ky'" I continued " I don't want to do something you don't want, I don't want you to hate me. And I want to know that you feel the same way."

My friend looked away, his blush accentuating on his face as he rose a hand to cup my neck " L-Like I said I can't hate you for anything…. And I….I wouldn't let you do it if it wasn't ok…."

I smiled widely at his somewhat confession. Without loosing time I press our lips together for one more kiss while I trail my hand up and down on his soft thighs making him shiver. I broke the kiss, catching some of my breath, watching him do the same and lowered my head in the crevasse of his neck. There, I started to nibble tenderly causing him some tickles, he giggles vaguely then as he get used to my lips against his pale skin he groan asking for more, he pulled his other hand which until now was still on hold of my shirt, to his other hand on my neck and tangle it in my hair.I licked, sucked and bruised his neck and his shoulder that was outside of his shirt. His moans and feeble groans aroused me, a bulge forming in my pants.

I felt hot ! Kyle watch me backed out of his neck with a confuse look and I took out my now sweaty tee shirt '_When did it got so sweaty ?'_

The view of my bare muscular chest made Kyle's eyes widened, it wasn't the first time Kyle saw my naked torso but he sure appeared like so. He lift his fingers close to me as he wanted to touch me but paused at midway, forbidding himself.

I took hold of his hands and place them on my trunk " You can touch it you know ?" I teased.

I observed him as he caress my bare skin, he seemed so focused on my upper body lines, tracing them with his fingers. I sighted of pleasure every time his light fingers touch me.

After a few minute I was eager to do the same to him, I seized the bottom of his shirt and without warning him tucked it away from him, I had to barely lift his back since the shirt was so loose.

He shrieked a little and instantly tried to hide himself some with the corner of the blanket we were on, he was visibly uncomfortable.

I pulled the blanket away from him " Don't be ashamed." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

I went down again caressing and licking the several freckles on chest making his squirm at every lick. I kept going on lower to his stomach, nuzzling his skin as I did. When i reached his underwear, i gently tucked on it, playing with it, he suddenly sat up, his face bright red.

" I didn't think we would go this far….I…" he stuttered, moving his eyes in panic.

I lay my hands on his cheeks, cupping his face and gave him my warmest smile "Don't panic, we don't have to go all the way through "

He gave the smile back thankful for not rushing him.

I pulled him into an embrace. I didn't want to rush him at all and i wasn't mad but i couldn't stop thinking of the painful tight bump in my jeans. "_I ll just go the bathroom, i guess"_

I smiled again at him as i pull back from the hug, got up and started walking " I'm going in the bathroom real fast".

He gave me a quizzical look " Are you mad at me ?"

"What ?" I turned around.

" I didn't do it so your mad ? "

"What ?" i repeated " No, of course not " i walk back to the bed, crouch in front him and took hold of Kyle hands " Why are you saying that ? "

"I don't know… the way you're leaving me here, i guess…" he said kind of sad.

"No, Ky', I'm not mad, I don't mind taking stuff easy, after all i waited 5 years to finally tell you how i feel" I noticed the surprised in his eyes, " I didn't even expect to be able to kiss you, so tonight it like Christmas again" I chuckle.

"Then why you leave me so brutally?"

I raised an eyebrow, apparently he didn't notice how excited he made me. I just pointed at my crotch. He look down and abruptly look back up, his face red like a tomato.

I laugh loudly

"Oh….Sorry" he apologized

"It's alright" I said laughing inwardly, I kissed him quickly and winked " I'll be right back".

I was about to walk back but I felt Kyle hand tugging my pants " Wait !" His face his bright red " I-I said i didn't expect to go all the way through but i think…" he looked away" I think i can still help you."

My eyes widened in surprise '_ He is saying what i think he is '_

I sat back on the bed facing him " You mean….?" I said hoping he would finish my sentence so I don't have to say it in case I got the message wrong.

His throw his eyes back at me " You know what i mean…. I'll Help you with that."

I stayed there in silence for few seconds, still kind of surprised. But Kyle yanked me out of it when he spoke again " Unless you don't want it anymore? "

_'__Fuck that'_ Of course I wanted him. I roughly pushed him into the bed for a second time. beginning to kiss him all over again like i was earlier, he chuckles at my eager, but i stopped him when i took one of his nipple into my mouth, playing with it with my tongue.

"Ahh..No-Not there" He begged but his plea was like music to my ears and only made me hornier.

I couldn't take it and quickly took off my pants. It felt better but my erection was still painfully tight in my boxer.

As i came back to kiss him I noticed he was in the same situation as I was. I continued licking his nipples and at the same time rubbed his crotch making him jerked.

" " he was definitely hot, his face red from embarrassment and lust. I bet mine was red from lust too."S-Stan…" he breath loudly, I smirked, loving the way he was calling my name.

I grabbed Kyle hands and drove it to my crotch, he was shaking in embarrassment. " Still want to help ? " I asked with a low voice, he nodded " Do it to me then" I demanded.

He obeyed and timidly rub his palm on my crotch. I had pleasurable chills going down my spine as he touch me.

I groan loudly and smiled at him " You're doing good " I encourage.

I lift my hand to grab his underwear and tugged down his legs, he squirmed again, I love when he does that. I look at his entirely naked body underneath me. He was gorgeous.

I did the same thing with my boxer, knowing he was too embarrassed to do the move.

When I got done and we were both naked on top of each other, I groped his length and made him do the same to me, tearing a moan from both of us.

We kissed again exchanging our breath, and I started to stroke him gently, he screamed my name and after few second begin to imitate my actions.

He went as fast as I did, as slow as I did, copied my every movements from my fingers the best he could.

It didn't take us long to be on the board of cumming.

We both moan out loud our name as we came in each others hand.

I dropped my head on his chest, both of us trying to catch our breath. When we did, I looked at him and smiled " I love you" before kissing him.

He kissed back and as we released he whispered to my ear " I love you too " Smile on his face, and these adorable cheeks tinted with a bright pink. I grinned like an idiot to him, so happy to finally be with the love of my life.

He snuggle against my chest.

"I guess you wont need that picture now".

Again sorry for the mistake, I just hope it's not annoying enough to not make you enjoy the story. I write for fun and for practice, I just like to share it as well. Just don't put me in the section worst fanfic ever *Puppy eyes*. Sorry if it was confusing the fact that I started with a normal pov and ended up with a Stan pov but that just made it so easier on me, I didn't want to change it back.


End file.
